Main:Erika Fasana
Como, Lombardy, Italy |Row 3 title = Height |Row 3 info = 5 ft. 1 in. |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Brixia Gymnastics |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Laura Rizzoli and Enrico Casella |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}} Erika Fasana (born 17 February 1996) is an Italian gymnast. She represented Italy at the 2012 and 2016 Summer Olympics as well as the 2014 and 2015 World Championships. Junior Career 2010 In March, Fasana competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Jesolo, Italy. She placed third in the all around competition with a score of 56.050. At the end of April, Fasana competed at the European Championships in Birmingham, United Kingdom. She contributed an all around score of 54.325 toward the Italian team's third place finish and individually she placed fifth in the all around final with a score of 52.925. In event finals, she placed third on vault scoring 13.912, eighth on uneven bars scoring 11.575, and fifth on floor scoring 13.675. 2011 In July, Fasana competed at the European Youth Summer Olympic Festival in Trabzon, Turkey. She contributed an all around score of 55.300 toward the Italian team's first place finish and individually she placed second in the all around final with a score of 55.450. In event finals, she placed third on vault scoring 14.088, third on uneven bars scoring 13.450, and second on floor scoring 13.525. Senior Career 2012 In January, Fasana competed at the London Prepares series in London, United Kingdom. She contributed an all around score of 56.016 toward the Italian team's first place finish which meant that they qualified a full team for the Olympics. In event finals, Fasana placed sixth on vault with a score of 13.708. In May, Fasana competed at the European Championships in Brussels, Belgium. She contributed an all around score of 56.799 toward the Italian team's third place finish. In event finals, she placed seventh on vault with a score of 14.003. Fasana said, "The main reason for our medal was the team, first of all. We support each other and were determined to do our best. We were sure that, even if we have to do our routine alone, we always have strong support from all the team, juniors, seniors and all the coaches." London Olympics At the end of July, Fasana competed at the 2012 Summer Olympics in London, United Kingdom. In qualifications, she placed thirtieth all around with a score of 53.965. In the team final, Fasana contributed scores of 13.733 on vault, 13.600 on uneven bars, and 14.233 floor toward the Italian team's seventh place finish. 2013-2014 In March, she was announced as a member of the Italian team for the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo In Jesolo, she won silver with the Italian team and placed eleventh in the all-around. She was sidelined for the rest of the season with an elbow injury and was out of contention to represent Italy at the World Championships. Her first competition back was in February 2014, when she competed at the first Serie A in Firenze, winning the team gold medal. She did the same at the second Serie A in Torino. At the City of Jesolo Trophy in March, she debuted a new double twisting double back pass on floor, being the second Italian in history to compete that skill. She won team silver and placed seventh on floor after falling twice, and ninth in the all-around. In May, she competed at the European Championships, placing fifth with her team. In early September, she competed at the Novara Cup, winning gold with her team. The following week, she competed at the Golden League, winning team and floor exercise gold, and all-around and uneven bars bronze. She was promptly named to the Italian team for the World Championships. There, she qualified to the all-around and floor exercise finals, and helped the Italian team place fifth in the team final. She placed seventeenth in the all-around and seventh on floor exercise. After Nanning, Fasana placed seventh in the all-around at the Glasgow World Cup in December. 2015 In February, Fasana won gold with her team at the 1st and 2nd Italian Serie A Nationale. The following month, she hit four routines to place third at the American Cup in Texas. She went on to win another team gold at the 3rd Serie A. She later won team and floor exercise silver and placed fourth on bars and sixth in the all-around at the City of Jesolo Trophy. At the European Championships in April, she placed fourth in the all-around and on floor exercise. In May, she won team gold at the 4th Italian Serie A Nationale. She was named to the Italian Worlds team, but sustained an elbow injury in competition. She was able to contribute in the team final, helping the Italians place seventh, but had to withdraw from floor exercise final. 2016 Fasana returned to competition at the 2nd Serie A Nationale, winning team gold. She repeated her success at the 3rd Serie A Nationale the following month and the 4th Serie A Nationale in May. In July, she competed on two events at the Italian National Championships, winning bronze on floor exercise. Following the National Championships, she was named to the Italian Olympic team.Olympics Rio Olympics Italy competed in the second subdivision of qualifications, starting on vault. Unfortunately, a rough beam rotation cost Italy a spot in the team final, although Fasana qualified in eighth place to the floor exercise final. She finished in sixth place. 2017 Fasana continued to compete after Rio. She only competed on uneven bars at the Italian Nationals in September, where she placed fourth. Medal Count Floor Music 2013-2014 - "Master of Puppets" by David Garrett 2014-2015 - "Toccata and Fugue in D Minor" (Remix) References